New things
by xkuchibeni-no-kokorox
Summary: (Zero G timeline) Helios and Ginga decide to try something new. Bondage, Spanking, everything is consensual. Inspire by a tumblr prompt "Imagine your OTP trying BDSM"


"Are you sure about this?" Helios asked for like the tenth time.

Ginga rolled his eyes as he began taking of his shoes "Yes, I am one hundred percent sure. Do I have to take it all?"

Helios was on his feet, a few cm away from Ginga who was sitting on the bed border "Just the shirt is enough." he replied to the other ask.

Ginga removed his black shirt and looked at Helios. The white hair man blue eyes scanned Ginga who was only wearing his jeans and boxers.

"The safeword is "Red"." Helios untangled the rope making it longer.

"Understood." Ginga smirked.

Helios kept focused on his work with the rope "If by any chance you can´t talk just nood "no" with your head and I will stop."

Ginga once again confirmed his understandment "I believe you won't hurt me."

"I so hope not. But we have to be careful or else this can turn bad." Helios stopped once the rope had reached two meters, the much he believed he would need for this.

"And one more thing."

Ginga got shivers from what Helios said next.

"I'm the one in control. You have to do what I said."

The redhead nooded. He had agreed to this. He had agreed that he would let Helios have all the control while he was the submissive.

Helios also liked the idea but only if Ginga gave his full consent to it.

Ginga always liked trying new things and since Helios would leave in a couple of days for a new mission in space he thought they should do it before being away from each other again.

"Get up."

Ginga was on his feet one he heard the command.

"Turn around."

He once again obeyed to the order given to him; Helios moved to behind him and took a hold of both his arms that he pulled back.

He began tying his wirst making sure it was strong but not strong enough to leave a rope burn. Next he tied the arms together until reaching the shoulders.

"Everything ok?" he needed the confirmation to continue.

"Yes."

Just because he would have the control on this situation it didn´t mean he couldn´t make Ginga feel comfortable.

He moved to the front and grabbed the end of the rope. He tangled it across Ginga chest until he reached his waist where he gave a knot.

He gave a few steps back to admire his work.

Ginga made sure the ropes were well applied and didn´t squeezed him too much.

"Now what?" the redhead looked at his lover; in a teasing attitude he licked his lips.

"Kneeled."

Following the instructions Ginga got on his knees, which was a little hard because of his arms behind his back.

Helios approached him. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants revealing his underwear.

Ginga didn´t need instructions for this and started licking and mouthing the growing bulge. Helios was getting hard but he didn´t want to come yet. Having the warm of the tongue on his organ made it difficult.

"Stop."

But Ginga kept doing it.

Helios reached for the rope tied near the shoulder blades and pulled him back.

Ginga hissed a little, not because it hurt but because he was caught by surprise.

"Ginga." Helios had a serious tone. "Who is in control."

"You."

"Exaclty." he tugged the rope a little. "If I give a order what are you supposed to do?"

"Obey."

Helios looked at the side and rubbed his chin "I will have to punish you for not doing what I told you to do?"

At the beginning Ginga looked at him confused but then smiled knowing it was all part of the play.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Helios grabbed the rope and pulled Ginga to stand up. He kept the hold on it as he dragged the redhead on the bed.

With a push Ginga laid on his stomach.

He could only lift his head to look behind him.

Helios was on his knees hovering over Ginga back. He decided not to tell what he had in mind for his punishment which secretly excited Ginga a little.

The jeans that Ginga was wearing were yanked off leaving only his blue underwear.

"What...?" he turned to ask but a sudden slap on his ass shut him off.

He gritted his teeth. He could say "red" or nood for Helios to stop but he choosed not too.

Helios waited for Ginga to give the safeword or sign but once he did not he slapped again.

The redhead hid his face on the sheets as his punishment was delivered.

Once the spanking ended he looked back once again and saw Helios removing his clothes, also remaining in his underwear.

Moving closer he began rubbing his bulge on Ginga still clothed butt (which was red because of the slaps).

"Don´t tease." Ginga shaked his restrains a little.

Helios slapped once more on the already sore butt "What did I told you about who in control?"

Ginga head fall down in response to the sudden slap. Oh boy, he hoped he wasn´t getting spanked again because this time it would hurt for real.

Luckily, Helios simply kissed his back as his hands started to grop the other body. He toyed with his nipples which caused Ginga to tremble a little sending vibrations to his member.

His hand slithered down and rubbed through the half hard cock through the fabric.

"Getting hard already?." Helios whispered.

Ginga was about to tell him to shut up but he remembered that Helios would call him out again.

The other hand that wasn´t on Ginga reached for the lube that had been put on the bedside table just for this moment.

Removing his hand from Ginga bulge he moved to the waistband. With Ginga help he took of the underwear having his lover now completely naked.

"I'm going to start." he announced.

He received a nood of "yes" in reply.

Helios grabbed the buttcheeks and separated them having a view of Ginga hole. He inserted a lube coated finger inside slowly.

Ginga bited the sheets, muffing his moaning. His chin was grabbed and his head lifted.

"I don´t want you to be quiet." Helios licked his ear which only made him feel even more aroused.

Once Ginga had adjusted to the first finger a second finger slipped. Another sound came from Ginga, this time heard by Helios.

The fingers started scissoring; Helios wanted to prepare him good.

His hand that was grabbing Ginga chin moved to the redhead erection and started stroking him.

"Ha...ah..." Ginga didn´t bother muffling the sounds.

He felt like he would lose it at any moment with the stroking and the scissoring. Plus the ropes seem to have some kind of effect that turned him on even more.

"Please...just do it..." Ginga tried to voice the request.

The scissoring and stroking stopped "I should spank you again for giving me that order. But since you asked nicely..."

He took of his fingers and hand and slipped off his underwear.

He spread the cheeks apart, grabbing his own erection to align himselfon Ginga entrance.

Ginga let out a very loud moan as the head of Helios cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle.

Helios chin rested on Ginga shoulders, breathing hot on his ear. With slowness he began entering the rest.

"You're so cute when you're like this." he smiled and gently bited the redhead shoulder, kissing the mark his teeth left.

Feeling that Ginga was ready he started thrusting.

"Haaaa...H-Helios." he stuttered. His erection was stroked again being at the same pace as the thrusting.

He was close. So close.

He was being so stimulated at the same time and having Helios panting at his ear...

He couldn´t take anymore.

"Haaaa..." he screamed as he came on Helios hand.

"Ah? Coming before me?" the white hair man teased on a mocking tone " I guess it can´t be help. I'm close too."

Helios started thrusting faster once he felt his climax was arriving. Seeing Ginga in that way and hearing him moaning drove him crazy everytime.

He grabbed Ginga cheek and kissed him passionately, his tongue touching every corner of his lover mouth.

He stopped moving and came inside with a load grunt.

There was silence in the room except for the heavy panting coming from both.

Helios slowly pulled off of Ginga and reached for the bedside table again to grab a pair of scissors.

He cut the ropes off and gently flipped Ginga.

The redhead wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him for a kiss.

"So..." Helios said when he broke the kiss, crooking his eyebrow.

Ginga giggled "It was a nice experience. I knew you wouldn´t hurt me."

Helios snuggled his face on his boyfriend neck.

"Care to repeat it when I get back from the mission?"

"Sure. But..." Ginga stopped in the middle and looked aside blushing "Next time no spanking."


End file.
